Two Sided
by WhiteRat63
Summary: A story of a two sided father,a worried mother,there son,and there over worried family friends.Is there son's imaginary friend,real or not?Is it on a Killing Spree?


**Hi I'm WhiteRat63 this is a little something i put together and decided to share for the first time so be easy on me...**

**personelly i do not like Kyo and Tohru as a couple but i'm following the manga couples so ya...Anyways...**

**Disclaimer Note-I do not own Fruits Basket Characters.(I wish i did though)**

**Also note that this story might seem similar to the movie Hide and Seek**

**but is actually way different.**

**Ok well here it goes...Enjoy!--**

* * *

_ ...Two Sided..._

_ ...Ch.1 The Drawing and Weird Happenings..._

It has been 11 years ever since Kyo,Yuki,and Tohru have met each other now,and 2-4 years since

the curse has been lifted.Yuki and Machi had finally gotten together,Kyo and Tohru have also gotten together.

Yuki and Machi got together after graduating high school.Yuki had then set off to study to become a Lawyer,and Machi had became a Secutary for the mayor.Kyo and Tohru also gotten together after figuring out how to free Kyo of the cluches of death of living in a cage/small room for months...Akito had passed away right after the three graduated...

But Gladly the curse was some how lifted months after her death(Akito)...

Tohru and Kyo had gotten married a year later...Tohru,Kyo,Yuki,Machi had then moved later on to the U.S and

moved to the outskirts of Chicago.Tohru had became a teahcer for kindergardeners and

Kyo had became a dojo Leader.

_7 years later after there marriage..._

Haku honey your going to be late sweety! a sweet voice in the background said..

I'll be right there mommy i'm finishing this pictu-re i made for you... A small,short,orange,brownish hair boy said.

A tall woman walked behind the small boy. Who was drawing

and coloring a picture of a house with his mom,dad,himself and a dark figure behind the father.

See mommy!The boy said in excitement.

It looks great sweety...The woman said as she then noticed behind her husband,Kyo was a black figure behind him...

Haku honey what is this thing behind daddy?Tohru said pointing to Kyo and then behind him.

Its my friend ...Haku said.

Really is this your friend from school?Tohru asked the boy.

He doesn't want me to tell you...But i'll ask him mommy.

Ok sweety.Tohru said as he put a strand of his hair behind his ear.

In a worried but hurried tone of voice Tohru had told Haku to grave his bookbag or he was going to be late for

his first day of first grade.Haku grabed his bag and left the colorful but yet disturbing picture behind on the kitchen table...

_...Later on That day..._

"Hey...I heard you wanted to talk...to me about something..." A voice could be heared on the other side

of the phone...You could also hear the sounds of people kicking and punching in the background.

"Yes...Kyo...have you noticed any of the drawings Haku has drawn lately...?"

"He showed me this morning a picture of us at our house with us outside and a dark figure behind me..."

"Doesn't that worry you?...That maybe he has some grudge againest you or something Kyo?"She said in a concerned and worried voice.

"Hell no thats just probley how he likes to draw.I don't know."

"Did he tell you it was his friend ?"She asked.

"No...Does he even have any friends at school?"

"I never met any of his friends yet,but then again this could just be his imaginary friend..."She said.

"It's possible,hey i got to go i got to close up the dojo i'll see you at home"Kyo started.

"Ok see you at home..."Tohru said as she hanged the phone on the reseiver,still worried if this had anything to do with the zodiac

or if it was just a stage in her little sons life.

_...Later That Evening..._

You think so?Should i tell my mama about who you are?Haku asked.

Haku honey come down to eat!Dinners ready!Tohru yelled from downstairs.

So did he tell you what his friend was called?Kyo asked as he sat down on the coach.

No..not yet i'm started to get worried thouogh that maybe he's got a grudge againest you or something?

Naah its probley just a mistake he made on the drawing and scribbled it out...Kyo said in a not worried tone of voice.

Yes your probley right i worry to much and plus i have to many things to already worry about.I'll be right back i better go get Haku he

probley didn't hear me...Tohru said as she walked upstairs stessed out.

Want to play a game?

Ok! do you want to count or hide?the boy said in excitment.

Haku?...Who were you talkin to...?Tohru said as she walked into her sons bedroom and stared at

Haku who was sitting on his bed staring at his window,

that was wide open.And a cool but windy current came in the room.

My friend mama...Haku responded.

Tohru hugged her child as she then walked over to the window and looked out of it...

_Thats weird theres nothing outside..._Tohru thought this as she closed the window and sat next to Haku.

* * *

**Hope You liked it! Plz Review! This is something i just felt like sharing so if you liked it let me know.**

**I will update again if i get some reviews.Sorry Chapter is short promise i'll make them longer soon!**

**I'm planning soon to make another story much better about Yuki and Tohru!**

**So Yuki and Tohru fans out there that story is going to be a heart braker.Check my profile ****to see when the story is up!**

**Anyways till next time! Plz Review!--**


End file.
